


On The Brink of Oblivion

by TheQueenDragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After Voldemort's 1st Defeat, Baby Draco Malfoy, Bisexual Male Character, Childbirth, F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenDragon/pseuds/TheQueenDragon
Summary: Narcissa is barren and longs for a child. Lucius loves his dear wife and he still needs an heir. Severus Snape has always been loyal to those he loves.





	1. Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time actually writing anything of my own for the HP fandom so I hope this will turn out alright!

"I expect that you have not come here for a mere friendly chat."

Lucius's lips curled upward in an amused little smirk. "I'm afraid you've judged me correctly this time, Severus." He replied, holding tightly to his wife's arm still as they stood before their old friend. 

"We've come to ask a favor." Narcissa admitted. "I do hope that you can find it in your heart to help us."

"That would depend upon the nature of this "favor"." Snape enforced right away. "What is it that you want from me?"

Lucius turned to look at his lovely young wife, and with the utmost affection, he placed a soft kiss to her cheek. "You look pale, my dear." He told her. "Go and fetch yourself a drink. I'm sure that Severus won't mind...I will speak to him alone."

Narcissa looked hesitant but her husband was correct. She looked as if she were suffering from a terrible fever. Her normally lovely, flawless face now appeared to have lost all of its natural glow. It was quite pitiful, especially for a Malfoy.

"Go on, Narcissa." Snape assured the clearly ailing woman. "I'm sure a glass of wine will help to settle your nerves. If not there should be a vile of calming draught in the top right cupboard. Three drops should do you well."

Narcissa let out a shaky sigh and unlinked her arm from her husband's. "Thank you, Severus." She nodded to Snape, turning then to walk into the kitchen.

"She seems to be upset." Snape observed once Narcissa had gone.

"Quite." Lucius confirmed, making himself comfortable in one of Snape's armchairs near the fire. "She has reason, of course. It's a dreadful thing for a woman, I'm sure, to discover that she is barren."

Snape's ever present frown only worsened when met with such unpleasant news. "My deepest sympathies," he said to his old friend, sitting down in another chair across from the platinum haired wizard. 

"Yes, yes, it's a tragedy." Lucius sighed, twirling the end of his wand absentmindedly as he spoke. "Though I've suspected it for quite some time."

"There are potions." Snape offered. 

"If there were a single potion in existence that could cure my wife's unfortunate affliction, I assure you, I would have come to you long ago." Lucius countered. "The healers have been very clear on the matter. Narcissa can never give me a child. No potion can change that."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "So you have not come to me seeking a potion?" He asked. "Then what do you want, Lucius?" He was not a wizard that found himself in the foggy depths of confusion often, but Snape had to admit that, at this moment, he was a bit baffled. What could he do for his friends if a fertility potion would not help?

"I would not come to you asking this if I had any other choice, Severus." Lucius interrupted his thoughts. "You must understand that."

"Why did you come?" Snape pried, the tone of his voice becoming much less friendly. He wanted an answer this time.

Lucius looked rather uncomfortable and he shifted awkwardly in his chair. "You are aware that there exists a potion to give a man the ability to produce his own child? I believe it is used primarily for homosexual couples. Rare, and difficult to brew as well. The healers at St. Mungo's won't even attempt to touch it."

"The Fero Virus potion." Snape confirmed, though the look he was giving Lucius now did not make the Malfoy heir hopeful at all. 

"Severus, you have always been a loyal and trustworthy friend to me." Lucius began to plead. "I am not asking you to father a child. I only need your help in creating one."

"Are you out of your mind?" Snape inquired, rather sternly. 

"I would be in your debt." Lucius continued to beg. "You will share in my family's fortune once my father passes, if you wish. Money is no object, I assure you!"

"I don't want your money, Lucius..." Snape growled, starting to stand up to walk away from his desperate friend.

"Severus, please!" Lucius snapped. Snape's eyes widened in shock of being shouted at in such a manner. Slowly, he sat back down. "We have nowhere else to go. No one to help us. There is no other way." Lucius implored. 

Snape folded his hands over his lap and sighed deeply, feeling that he would soon  
regret this pity he felt for the young Malfoy. "Have you considered, my friend, that I might have much better things to do with my time than worry over your well being? Even without a child? Fero Virus can be dangerous if not properly prepared."

"I am aware of the risks, Severus...And as I said, I don't want you to be a father." Lucius assured him. "But a sprout cannot spring from a garden with no seed, as you should know. I would only require your genetic material. Nothing more."

"Yet that would require..."

"Fucking me? It would. Though, I don't think you'll have a problem with that. Didn't we have the loveliest evenings together in the dorms during our Hogwarts years?"

Snape bit his bottom lip, trying his damnedest to remain stoic, but now Lucius had adorned his lovely face with an incredibly seductive smile and it was becoming difficult to suppress his true emotions.

"You are married now." He reminded his former lover.

"Narcissa and I have spoken of all the nasty little details." Lucius nodded his reassurance. "She agrees that I must do whatever is necessary. She so desperately wants a chance to be a mother, you know..." his smile left his face then. Lucius Malfoy had never been one to hand out sympathy but for Narcissa, his beautiful, sweet Narcissa, he shared every sorrow.

"No one will know, I presume?" Snape inquired then. 

"Oh, of course not." Lucius promised. "No one but us and the few healers who assist me. To the rest of the world, the child will belong to Narcissa and I."

"Even if it is born with a striking resemblance to its true sire?" Snape pressed further.

Lucius shook his head. "No need to worry about that. If the infant carries a head of your black hair then we'll simply let the public know that he takes after his mother's side of the family. You didn't think that Narcissa was a natural blonde, did you?"

"You've thought about this for a long time, I see." Snape muttered.

"There is nothing I want more in this world." Lucius stated very firmly. "The Malfoy line must go on."

Snape didn't say anything more for a long while. He turned his head and watched the flames burning beneath the hearth whilst he examined the proposal in his mind. In the end, his loyalty and love for his friend betrayed his better judgement.

"Alright." He agreed, looking back to Lucius, who seemed to be floored by his answer. 

"Oh, Severus, you don't know what this means to me..." the fair haired wizard bowed to his long time companion. "I'll be forever grateful for this."

"Yes, well, I expect you'll want to have this seen to quickly." Snape grumbled, standing from his chair. "Take Narcissa and return to your manor. I'll begin with the potion tonight. When I've finished, I will call on you."

"Yes, yes, of course." Lucius nodded. "I'll be awaiting your message..." He stood and made to leave for the kitchen to collect his wife.

"Lucius..." Snape stopped him. The blonde turned back to his friend. "The potion can only be used once." Snape told him. "If this does not work..."

"I understand." Lucius assured him. "Either way, Severus, I am still grateful for your help."

Snape nodded and retreated then to his private stores in the cellar, while Lucius and Narcissa left for home, their spirits lifted with this new hope.


	2. Fero Virus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape manages to complete the potion needed to fulfill his role in the Malfoys' plan. Lucius comes calling soon after to complete the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feedback, guys! I really appreciate it all! :)

It had taken nearly a month to prepare the Fero Virus potion. 

Snape had been very attentive to it, sitting up late to stir the cauldron around the clock and gradually tossing in the octopus powder pinch by pinch every hour on the hour. It was exhausting work, and there were times when he stopped to question why on earth he'd agreed to subject himself to such a demanding task.

Of course, then the day came when his precious concoction was finally finished, and it was with the utmost pride and excitement that Snape sent out an owl to Malfoy Manor. The rest of that afternoon was spent tidying up his home and anxiously awaiting the reply from Lucius and Narcissa. 

A knock came upon his front door late that same evening, and when Snape opened it up, he was surprised to see not an owl, but Lucius himself.

"I received your letter." The perfectly polished wizard said. 

"I didn't expect you to come so soon." Snape admitted, moving aside to let Lucius pass into his home. "Where is Narcissa?"

"She elected to stay at home." Lucius replied calmly, removing his coat and placing it on a hanger near the door. "I hope I don't disappoint you, showing up alone...Of course, I did use to be enough for you on my own, didn't I?"

Snape smirked slightly. "You're still enough for me." He assured his dear friend. Lucius chuckled at this.

"You flatter me, my darling Severus." He smiled that bloody seductive smile of his and stepped forward, catching Snape's mouth in a heated kiss.

"Lucius..." The black cloaked sorcerer breathed through their entwined lips. 

"Hm?" The young Malfoy questioned, refusing to let up just yet as he continued to kiss his companion.

"You need to...drink the potion...before we do this..."

"Oh yes," Lucius smirked, pulling his lips away only just from those of his intended lover. "How silly of me. Fetch me a goblet, would you, love? I'll go up to the bedroom and ready myself for you." 

Snape nodded and left to collect the cooling Fero Virus potion from its cauldron. When he finally made it up the stairs to his bedroom, Lucius was already undressed and admiring his own form in front of Snape's full length wardrobe mirror. 

"Still quite the prisoner of vanity, are we?" Severus rolled his eyes with a slight smirk, holding the goblet containing the potion out for Lucius to take.

"I'm just saying my last goodbyes to the beauty I once was." The blonde sighed heavily as he took the goblet from Snape. "If I'm going to have a baby, I doubt that I'll ever look this good again."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll manage to win back your former physique." Snape attempted to reassure him.

Lucius made an unpleasant face as he took the first sip of the potion. "This entire plot is filled with unpleasantries, it would seem." He swallowed reluctantly to get the thick, dark liquid down his throat. 

"No one is forcing you into this, Lucius." Snape reminded the incredibly enchanting wizard before him. "You can walk away still. Nothing is binding you yet."

Lucius drew a deep breath and willed himself to finish off the rest of the foul tasting brew before he spoke another word. "No," he shook his head with a cough. "Narcissa desires a child. I will give her a child...I love her, Severus. If this is what must be done to ensure her happiness then I will do it." He handed the goblet back to Snape then crossed the room to the bed. "Now, if you will join me?" He beckoned to the younger wizard, sitting down on the edge of the mattress.

Snape had never been so forward when it came to his most intimate desires but Lucius had always managed to awaken a desperate need within him that no one else could. This certainly made him much more eager to remove his clothing and push the Heir to the Malfoy Fortune back onto the sheets with a greedy and passionate kiss.

It was a beautiful thing indeed to have such a divine, luxurious lover writhing beneath him. Lucius's soft, needy moans were nearly enough to make Snape blow on their own. He smiled to himself, most of his mind lost in a consuming fog of lust as he moved his fingers, pressing them deep into Lucius's clenching passage and rubbing against his prostate with every stroke.

"You're torturing me..." The young Malfoy whined at Severus, his fully erect shaft red and aching and leaking precum from its head. Snape's was almost as desperate, though Lucius looked as If he were about to explode, sweating heavily now with a bright flush across his face.

"That is not my intention, I assure you." Snape snickered, placing a few soft and slow kisses around his lover's lower abdomen and the inside of one thigh. 

"Severus!" Lucius squeaked in surprise. 

"You want me to be inside you, Lucy?" The dark haired wizard inquired. "To fuck you good and proper? Until your belly is filled with my seed?"

"For Salazar's sake, Severus! Put it in me!" Lucius pleaded, whimpering when Snape grabbed his hips and finally obliged him, sliding first the head of his cock into Malfoy's slicked and opened canal. He then began to carefully push deeper, burying every inch of his aching phallus into his lover at an agonizingly slow pace.

Lucius was gnawing into his bottom lip and clinging to Snape as a frightened cat digs its claws into the bark of a tree. "Fuck...me..." He begged.

Snape moved very slowly at first, careful to give Lucius time to adjust before he then began to enter him at a much quicker pace. 

Neither of them lasted very long. Snape finished first with a harsh and drawn out grunt, pushing in to the hilt before he spilt his precious essence deep inside of Lucius. Malfoy came after, with a sharp cry, one hand pulling hard on Severus's slick, black hair and the other leaving a few deep nail marks in the skin of his back.

Snape pressed a few grateful but rough kisses into the crook of Lucius's neck and the older wizard smiled contently with a quiet moan.

"You haven't lost your appetite for me." He said, a small, relieved sigh escaping him. "That's good. I was worried that you'd forgotten how mad I used to drive you."

Severus carefully pulled out of Lucius and rolled over to lie next to him on the bed. "I do hope that my retained appetite has served you well." He muttered between heavy breaths. 

"We'll know in a few weeks time." Lucius yawned, shifting closer to Snape and placing his head against his dearest friend's heart. "May I ask one thing more of you, Severus?" He asked then, twirling a finger through a patch of dark chest hair. 

"Go on." Snape confirmed, placing his arm against Lucius's back while the blonde man rested against him.

"When the child is born, Narcissa and I will have to name a alternate guardian to care for him incase anything should ever happen to us both." Lucius explained.

"You want me to be the boy's godfather then?" Snape inquired.

"I do." Lucius confirmed. "If ever his mother and father should fall, who better to protect him than his own sire?

Snape was silent for just a moment, gathering all of his thoughts back together after losing them all within the throughs of passion. 

"I'll look after the child if need be." He told Lucius after a moment of thought. "Though I do hope I am never called upon for such a task."

Lucius smiled at him, turning his head up and moving in for a kiss, which Severus reciprocated eagerly. 

"You should return to Narcissa." The younger man insisted, though his continued participation in such a tender act clearly stated otherwise.

"She won't be expecting me until morning." Lucius assured his lover, grinning before he went in for another, deeper kiss. "We have the night, Severus."

Snape didn't need anymore convincing to turn Lucius over and make love to him once again. Only a fool would have refused such an opportunity.


	3. Secret Keeping & Careful Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape is sent by Abraxas to find a missing Malfoy couple, though he has no intention of revealing their hiding place, even if Lucius is proving to be a bit difficult to deal with.

Severus awoke one icy winter morning to a rather aggressive knocking at his front door.

It was rude, he thought, to barge in on a man's peaceful slumber in such a barbaric manner but he supposed to rid himself of this severe annoyance, he would have to answer the door to it.

He climbed from his sheets, stepped into his slippers and tied on a comfortable robe before going down to greet his awakener. 

The violent knocking had still not stopped and Snape grit his teeth as he peered into the peephole at the door. He was rather shocked to see Abraxas Malfoy standing there on his front stoop. Never the less, he opened the door quickly and allowed the frowning old fellow into his home.

"I do NOT appreciate being made to wait." Abraxas hissed, raising his cane and giving Snape a good stab to the belly with the end of it. He gasped but only slightly. He knew better than to show any sign of weakness infront of the grizzled old snake. 

"I didn't realize that I had invited you here, Mr. Malfoy." Severus replied, watching intently while Abraxas chose the very best armchair in the room to set himself upon. "Perhaps my memory has failed me."

"It's not." The elder Malfoy assured his reluctant host. "Get a damned fire going in this wretched place, boy!" He then demanded in his typical dominating manner. "Shame on you! Letting an old man catch his death in this cold! Surely that daft muggle father of yours taught you manners at least."

Severus said nothing as he took his wand from under his robes and produced a warming fire beneath the hearth. 

"Yes, yes, very good." Abraxas muttered, removing his gloves and beginning to warm his bony, wrinkled hands near the flames. "Fetch us a spot of tea, lad, and some biscuits as well."

Severus obeyed, though he did not wish to. "Might I inquire as to why you came to visit me on such a ghastly day, Mr. Malfoy?" He asked the aging wizard when he returned with the tea and biscuits his guest had demanded of him.

"Oh, very forward, aren't we?" Abraxas growled, but he motioned for Snape to sit down, as if this were his home and Severus were his guest.

"My son and that empty headed mare of his seem to have escaped me." The old man began to explain at last. 

"Escaped you?" Snape asked, raising a brow. "I should imagine nothing escapes the ever watchful eye of Abraxas Malfoy."

"Indeed." Abraxas seethed, his eyes turning to Snape in a vicious warning. "The foolish boy..." He continued to growl out. "He took that useless girl to Oxford on holiday. That's what he said to me. Now I come to find that they've skipped the country entirely, and the ungrateful wretch refuses to tell me where he's gone!"

Snape grew concerned as he listened, now with a careful ear. "Did Lucius mention why they've gone?" He asked.

Abraxas only laughed, a broken and wicked sounding laugh, and he pulled a folded letter from the pocket of his coat. 

"Have a look at that." He told Snape with a snigger still on his lips. "That's all I got out of him, the little rat."

Snape read the letter carefully while Abraxas chuckled on to himself.

"Can you believe the stupidity? He thinks he can find that woman a healer to cure her empty womb. Rubbish! She's a barren old hag in youth and a barren old hag she'll be till death. He should rid himself of her and find another bride who can give him an heir!"

Snape clenched his hands into fists as he folded the letter again and passed it back to Abraxas.

"Why did you come here?" He asked the old Malfoy again.

Abraxas smiled wickedly at him. "You're angry with me." He chuckled. "Don't bother denying it."

"Why are you here?" Snape persisted.

"I thought that should be obvious." Abraxas replied. "I don't like you, Snape." He then admitted. "I've never liked you. You're a half blooded abomination as far as I'm concerned but my poor stupid git of a child adores you to no end..." He paused then, as if he were waiting for Snape to snap at the bait he'd laid with his words. When he didn't, Abraxas frowned with disappointment and continued on.

"Find that idiot boy and bring him home where he belongs." He told Snape. "He may be a brainless wimp of a wizard but he is in fact my son. I grow wary when he wonders from my sight. A fool tends to do foolish things, after all."

Snape nodded once, and that was that. Abraxas left soon after and immediately Snape sent an owl out to Lucius and Narcissa, confident that they would answer to him.

........

Snape's confidence had not been ill founded. The owl he had sent to the Malfoy's returned in a week's time with an answer from Narcissa. They were in France, residing in the countryside on one of their summer holiday estates, and she requested that Snape come to join them immediately.

So with a single bag packed for the journey, Severus caught a train to take him across the French Border. Once there, he was able to apparate safely to the temporary home of his dear friends. 

"Oh, Severus!" Narcissa hugged him tightly at the door. "I'm so sorry we've neglected you so! We were going to send an owl earlier but we had to be certain that we'd thrown Abraxas off our trail first."

"No need to apologize." Snape assured her, stepped inside the home and handing his bag over to a waiting house elf. "Where is Lucius?"

"Upstairs." Narcissa answered, shuttling the door back and locking it behind them. "He's been a bit ill these past few mornings. Though, the healers we've seen tell us it's all perfectly normal."

"So it worked then?" Snape smiled slightly. 

Narcissa nodded, a bright smile adorning her face. It was good to see her happy again. She had been miserable over this predicament for so long. "He's twelve weeks along now. In another eight we should be able to tell the sex. The healers say everything is going perfectly."

Snape took her soft, delicate hands into his own and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. "Congratulations, Narcissa. I am very happy for you both."

The young witch could no longer contain herself and she clung to Severus tightly once more in a warm embrace, tears dripping down her cheeks as she wept with joy. "Thank you..." She told him. "Oh Severus, this wouldn't have been possible without you..." 

Snape just held her close and allowed her to weep against his shoulder. He smiled softly to himself, pleased that he could give Narcissa what her heart had so long ached for. 

......

Lucius didn't leave the privy until the late afternoon hours rolled around, and though Severus thought he would be just as welcoming as Narcissa had been that morning, he was anything but.

"Did it ever occur to you that I might have wanted you to seek us out sooner?" He asked Snape, coming to sit down on the second story balcony where the house elves had set up a lovely afternoon tea.

"Lucius..." Narcissa scolded her husband. "How could Severus have known? We never even sent him an owl to tell him you were with child. He probably expected that the potion had failed us."

"I did indeed." Snape agreed, taking a sip from his tea cup slowly, his eyes meeting Lucius's. "You look lovely, by the way." He told him. "Impending motherhood seems to agree with you."

"Don't patronize me." Lucius muttered. "I know how dreadful I look. Unfortunately, the mirror does not tell such sweet lies."

Narcissa sighed and nodded to one of the house elves to fill Lucius's tea cup. "You're only a bit pale from the morning sickness, my darling." She promised. "It will pass."

"It will not pass, Narcissa." Lucius glared at his wife. "And neither will this wretched thing." He held his hands over his slightly rounded middle. "Soon this house will cease to be able to fit me through its front doors."

"It's hardly noticeable, Lucius." Snape assured him. "I do believe you're overreacting."

Narcissa held her breath and gave Snape a very grave look.

"Overreacting am I!?" Lucius demanded. "Well! If my pain and suffering is troubling you so much, Severus, I suppose I'll just finish my tea else where!" He stood with his cup and stormed back into the home. Snape and Narcissa could hear a few doors slam as he made his way through the manor to the master bedroom.

"Those words were not so wise." Narcissa said to Severus once she was certain Lucius could not hear them speak.

"I was only trying to soothe him, Narcissa. He seems to be letting his emotions over run him."

"Of course he is!" Narcissa seethed. "He's pregnant, Severus! Do you have any idea what that does to a person? It's not all flowers and butterflies as the books and stories would have you believe."

"I do apologize, Cissa, darling." Snape sighed. "I suppose I'll have to be more careful next time we speak."

"Yes. You will." Narcissa agreed. "Now please, do go and apologize to him. The sooner you do, the better. Wait too long and he'll be weeping over how little you care for him."

Severus finished his tea and sighed deeply as he stood from his seat. He was beginning to regret his decision to be part of this conception.


	4. Genus Revelare!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius is still moody, and a healer comes to reveal the sex of the unborn baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I hope you all are pleased with this chapter! :)

"I look disgraceful." Lucius fretted as he stood before the bedroom mirror, trying his best to cover the unmistakable bump with the front of his robes. His efforts were to no avail, and that frustrated him greatly.

"My love, please don't fret any longer over that ridiculous mirror." Narcissa pleaded as she finished pinning her hair up properly in the bathroom. "It does nothing but lie to you." 

"You're mistaken, Narcissa." Lucius huffed irritably. "That's all you've been doing for weeks. "Lucius, it's not so bad, my darling", "You look lovely, dear. You're not fat. You're glowing!"." 

Narcissa placed her hands on her hips and frowned at his mocking. "Are you going to mope about for the rest of your time?" She asked her husband. 

"Oh and of course you blame me for being upset..." Lucius whined back at her, tears beginning to well up at the corners of his eyes. "Severus wouldn't treat me this way."

Narcissa sighed and walked to the bedroom door. "Fine then." She surrendered. "If you wish it so, I'll go downstairs and fetch him for you. I need a glass of wine anyway."

"Oh can't you do anything but torture me!" Lucius wailed then before Narcissa could shut the door completely and sighed heavily as he descended the stairs to the front lounge.

"Have you grown weary of him so soon, Cissa?" Snape smirked as he skimmed through an interesting article in the newest addition of The Daily Prophet.

Narcissa snapped her fingers to a passing house elf before she sat down in a cozy armchair next to Severus. "Wine." She commanded the creature. "Do remember to fill the glass. I'll need every ounce of sedation I can get." She laid her head back and began to rub her temples.

Snape laid his paper aside then and contemplated his friend with a sympathetic stare. "He must be in quite the mood today. You're usually so good with him."

"He wants to speak with you now." Narcissa muttered tiredly. "Though I don't imagine you'll have anymore luck than I. He's positively inconsolable."

"Hmm." Snape hummed, taking out his wand and using it to move a suitable footrest beneath the exhausted witch's feet. "Perhaps he'll have a change of heart when the healers arrive to tell us the sex of the baby." He suggested then. 

"If it's a boy." Narcissa replied hopefully, reaching to take the generous glass of red wine that the house elf had brought for her. "If not, I'm afraid Lucius will still be in hot water with his dear, loving father."

"Abraxas will require a male heir." Snape agreed grimly. 

"A trouble for another time, Severus." Narcissa shushed him. "I wish for a healthy child. That is all."

Snape gave a slow yet concerned nod before both of them heard the door open to the master bedroom upstairs.

"I was told that you were sending Severus up to me." Lucius sneered at his wife as he descended the staircase. 

"And I would have, my love." Narcissa replied softly, keeping her temper under wraps as she sipped her wine. "If you would have waited just a few moments longer..."

"Stop. No more." Lucius growled, turning his eyes to Snape then. The younger wizard felt the tiniest hint of fear sting him as he was met with the blonde wizard's icy eyes.

"You called, dear one?" He addressed him, never one to show his fear. 

"I only wanted your company." Lucius admitted. "Narcissa insists on being cruel. Look at her sit there with her wine. Oh, how she mocks me!"

Narcissa sighed deeply once more but said nothing. It was a losing battle no matter what words she chose to defend herself.

"I'm sure Narcissa never meant to upset you." Snape tried to calm his dear friend and lover. "She loves you more than any other, you know." 

"I do." Narcissa confirmed from her chair, though she was frowning. She knew exactly how this conversation was to end now.

Lucius looked at Severus with a face so filled with fury that it looked as f he may explode on the spot. Thankfully, though, he did not. He simply retreated back up the stairs to the master bedroom and slammed the door.

Snape was quite stunned and glanced to Narcissa with a raised brow. 

"You told him I love him more than any other." She said simply, as if it should be obvious what he had done wrong.

"I did." Severus confirmed, his face still stuck in question. 

"You told him I love him more than any other." Narcissa said again, looking directly at Severus now. "Therefore, you told him that I love him more than you do. Therefore, he has taken that as a confession of your utter disgust for him and his new fuller form."

Snape frowned. "That is not what I said at all." He argued.

"It doesn't matter what you said." She replied. "That's what Lucius heard."

Snape was about to say something else before a knock came at the front door of the home, and Narcissa sent a house elf down to invite their very special guests inside.

.....

"Your pregnancy seems to be progressing beautifully, Mister Malfoy." The old healer witch smiled as she finished examining Lucius. "I'm sure the little one will be fine and healthy."

"Are you able to determine the sex, doctor?" Narcissa asked eagerly then as her husband closed up his robes once more to hide the bump away from the world.

The healer gave a nod and a smile to her and to Snape then turned back to Lucius. "I'll need a bit of blood for the spell." She told him, gently taking one of his arms in hand. "Rufus, can you bring the leeches from my bag?" She called then to her own little house elf, who appeared to also be her assistant.

Lucius made a disgusted face, looking very alarmed as he turned to glance at Severus and Narcissa.

"It won't hurt." His wife assured him. "Don't you want to know what we're having, my darling?"

Lucius didn't have time to protest any further before the healer was placing a long slithering, slimy blood sucker on the soft skin of his forearm. He gulped and looked away, his complexion going green at the sight.

"Look at me, Lucy." Snape told his dear friend, letting Lucius eyes find his own and hold them until the healer removed the now fattened leech.

"Very good." The old woman smiled before tossing the leech in the air, pointing her wand and shouting "Genus Revelare!"

The leech disappeared in a crack of light and what remained after was a soft blue colored cloud of smoke. 

"Oh! It's a boy!" Narcissa squealed with delight, clutching Severus's arm and bouncing where she stood before she then ran to her husband and hugged him tightly.

"Congratulations." The healer smiled at them all. "Remember, I want to see you again in two weeks. I'll let myself out." She beckoned for her elf to follow her as she grabbed up her bag and headed downstairs to the fireplace and the floo powder.

"Oh Severus!" Narcissa exclaimed again with tears eyes, bringing Snape's attention back to the expecting couple. "Come!" Narcissa beckoned him, still holding tightly to her husband.

Snape approached them with a rather smug smile upon his face. It was well warranted, he thought, as he embraced both Malfoys, allowing them both to kiss his mouth several times over with every bit of gratitude they could conjure.

He had given Lucius and Narcissa a male heir, and saved the ancient house of Malfoy from an almost certain doom. 

He was quite proud of himself.


	5. A Meeting & A Parting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Malfoy’s welcome the arrival of their son, and Severus begins to realize the repercussions of what he has done for his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took me so long to update! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

“Lucius, my love, you must eat something.” Narcissa pleaded with her husband, standing and wringing her hands at her husband’s bedside with a kitchen elf holding a tray of food at her feet.

“I told you I feel ill, woman. Leave me be.” Lucius refused, pulling the covers tighter around him and caressing his very full belly as it ached and cramped with the baby’s movements.

“You haven’t eaten a thing since breakfast!” Narcissa complained. “Can’t you manage some toast at least? I’m sure that won’t upset your stomach any further.”

“Go away...” Lucius hissed.

Narcissa frowned, not angry but definitely worried, as she motioned for the house elf to leave them alone.

“Are you in pain?” She asked her husband once the bedroom door had shut. “Should I call for your healer?”

“No.” Lucius insisted, though his face, tightened and wincing with hurt, said otherwise. 

“Lucius, the last time the healer paid us a visit, she said that your labor could begin at any time.” Narcissa reminded the struggling wizard. “I would rather be safe than sorry with this matter.”

“Call Severus.” Lucius told his wife, ignoring her previous request. His hands were desperately caressing his ever growing belly beneath the covers as he felt a small yet sharp cramping from within.

Narcissa nodded, defeated for the moment, and hurried to the study downstairs, where she quickly wrote up a letter to Snape and passed it off to their fastest flying owl to deliver.

Despite her husband’s assurances and his pleas to do otherwise, she then went to the two way mirror hanging near her writing desk and with a quick spell she managed to conjure up an immediate audience with the old healer witch who had been providing medical care for Lucius throughout his pregnancy.

“Madam Hobbs! Madam Hobbs! Are you there?” She called for the old witch once her charm was in place over the mirror and she could clearly see into the healer’s small country clinic. 

“Oh! Why Mrs. Malfoy, how lovely it is to see you!” Madam Hobbs greeted the younger witch, appearing in the mirror as she carried a large jar of some sort of goopy looking potion across the room to a counter near her fireplace. 

Narcissa made a face and scrunched her nose. “Lovely to see you as well, darling.” She managed, averting her eyes from whatever disgusting substance the old witch was tampering with. “I wondered if you might be free to make a house call?”

“A house call?” Madam Hobbs inquired, drying her hands on her already messy apron as she approached the mirror. “Whatever is the matter? I was only just with the two of you last week.”

“You were.” Narcissa confirmed. “Though, I believe this time the matter is quite urgent. I suspect Lucius may be going into labor.” Though she tried to keep herself composed, the worry for her husband and their child showed clearly on Narcissa’s face.

“Oh you poor dear.” Madam Hobbes shook her head. “Don’t you fret! You’ll set wrinkles around those pretty eyes of yours.”

Narcissa only frowned deeper at the warning. “Can you come to us? Quickly?” She asked the old witch again.

“Of course.” Madam Hobbes replied, hurrying to the hearth to grab her bag and a handful of floo powder. 

Before Narcissa could tell her anything else or even think of speaking again, a poof of soot and smoke came from the fireplace next door in the parlor.

“Narcissa, dear!” Madam Hobbes called then, bringing the anxious mother to be quickly from her study. 

“That was certainly quick.” Narcissa praises the healer. “I would have thought you’d have other patients to attend.”

“Nonsense! Not on a Sunday afternoon.” Madam Hobbes replied simply, taking out her wand and preforming a simple cleaning charm to rid her dress and apron of ash and smoke from the fire. “Now, where is your husband? I should see him right away.” She told Narcissa, looking over the blonde woman’s shoulder to the staircase behind her.

“He’s resting upstairs.” Narcissa told her, confirming the healer’s suspicions. “The second door on the left. If you don’t mind, I’ll wait down here for a bit. I’m waiting on Severus to return from the market.”

“Yes, dear, of course.” Madam Hobbes nodded obediently, hurrying up the stairs to the master bedroom while Narcissa fetched herself a calming glass of wine and took a seat in her favorite armchair to wait for Snape to return from his expedition to find Lucius his preferred Camembert cheese and macaroons from his favorite cafe in Paris. 

Fortunately, she didn’t have to wait long, and Severus apparated back into the middle of the sitting room just moments after Narcissa had managed to get comfortable. 

“You beckoned, my lady?” He greeted her, walking hurriedly to the kitchen to pass the basket of goods he’d brought home to the house elves. 

“I did, Severus.” Narcissa confirmed, rising from her seat. “I believe it’s finally time.” Her hands trembled, as did the glass of wine that she carried. 

Snape sighed and took the drink gently from his dear friend. “Let’s set this aside, shall we? I don’t think either of us needs to be intoxicated for this.”

Narcissa sighed and hugged him suddenly. “I don’t know what to do.” She admitted. “Im panicking...I...What if I’m not good enough? My own mother was distant and dreadful! What if I’m the same? What if the child hates me? Oh Severus...”

“You will be nothing of the sort, Narcissa.” Snape assured the woman, gently pulling back from her embrace and kissing her forehead to calm her. “Your son will love you, just as you love him already.”

Narcissa gave a swift nod and wiped her eyes then with a handkerchief she produced from the small pocket of her dress. “Of course.” She reasoned with herself. “You’re right, Severus. You always are.”

“You flatter me, dear.” Snape smiled softly, offering his hand to her then. “Come now. I’m sure we’re wanted upstairs.”

Narcissa nodded again, taking hold of his hand and allowing Snape to lead her up to the bedroom, where the healer witch was caring for Lucius. 

“You took your time, didn’t you?” The pained young Malfoy snarled at his wife and their best friend as both entered the room.

“I came as soon as Narcissa sent for me.” Severus assured Lucius. “But that matters not. I believe you have a matter far more pressing than our questionable punctuality at hand.”

“Pressing is hardly the word I’d choose!” Lucius complained, shutting his eyes against the pain of an oncoming contraction. “Unbearable would be far more appropriate! Or agonizing!”

“Oh my love, it will all be over with very soon.” Narcissa assured her husband, hurrying to his side and taking his hand into hers. “Won’t it, Sev?”

“It will.” Snape agreed, coming to Lucius’ other side and taking his other hand just as Narcissa had done. “Breathe now. Don’t fight the pain.”

“For Salazar’s sake! I’d rather be struck down by the Cruciatus Curse than bear this child myself!” Lucius wailed then. “Why on earth did I let the two of you talk me into this absolute mess!?”

“It was your idea, my darling.” Narcissa reminded her husband, leaning to kiss his temple softly. 

“Now, Mr. Malfoy, it isn’t that bad as of yet.” Madam Hobbes insisted while she mixed together a shimmering potion with a dark purple hue above the mahogany dresser across the room from her patient’s bed. “Not to worry though.” She assured Lucius. “I’ve got a remedy for the pain. That’ll help when the hard part draws near.” 

Lucius moaned and whined pitifully, looking to Severus with sad and pain filled eyes. “If I die, please look out for our son.” He told the dark haired wizard, who chuckled softly in response.

“If you die, I’ll sit down to peaceful afternoon tea with Abraxas.” Snape promised Lucius. “But since that is impossible, so is the probability of your imminent death. Fear not.”

“Yes, darling, fear not.” Narcissa added. “We’re both here to help you. Everything will be fine.”

Madam Hobbes stepped toward the bed then and fed Lucius a spoonful of her painkiller potion before he had the chance to protest the foul smelling liquid. 

“Ugh! What was that?” He whined at his healer. “It tastes like death!” 

“Something for the pain.” Madam Hobbes replied. “You’ll be glad for it when it comes time to push.”

Oh and he was indeed. However, the potion didn’t take away all of the pain as he had hoped it would. He could still feel far too much and it hurt and he wanted the child out!

“I can’t do this anymore!” Lucius screamed out, panting to catch his breath before he would have to push again. 

“Oh darling, I’m afraid you don’t have a choice in the matter.” Madam Hobbes told her patient. “Now lets have another push. Harder than the last one now. You’re doing very well.” 

Narcissa and Snapped helped Lucius to sit forward in bed and held back his legs as the laboring wizard was forced by his own body to bear down hard once again.

“That’s it, love, Thats it.” The old healer witch smiled up at him. “Keep going. I can see your little one’s head now.”

“Can you really?” Narcissa asked with hopeful eyes. 

“Oh yes.” Madam Hobbes confirmed as Lucius continued to push, holding his breath in and causing his face to turn and angry shade of red red then an urgent purple. “He’s got plenty of hair from what I can tell. Light like his father.”

“Oh that’s wonderful!” Narcissa exclaimed.

“Shut UP!” Lucius demanded, gasping for air once he stopped pushing. “Uggh I hate this bloody nonsense! Fuck you, Severus!”

“Fuck me? Whatever for?” Severus smirked slightly as he helped Lucius to lie back down against the pillows. “It was you who came to me begging to be impregnated. I believe I protested the idea originally.”

“Shut up! Both of you!” Lucius demanded. 

“Shh, Severus, let him be.” Narcissa whispered. “He’s in pain.”

“Clearly.” Snape sighed, gently wiping a stray strand of platinum blonde hair from his lover’s sweaty face. “I’m sorry, dear one. I promise I will never put you in this position again.”

“If you kiss me or touch me again, I will put the most abominable hex on you, Severus Snape.” Lucius groaned.

“As is your right.” Snape assured the bearer of his child, though Lucius could not see the smile he hid behind his dutiful words.

“Oh this is so exciting!” Narcissa said then, gently dabbing her husband’s face with a cool, wet rag. “We’ll be meeting our little Draco within the hour.”

“I need to push again...” Lucius huffed, holding tightly to both Narciss and Severus as they helped him to sit up again. At the midwife’s urging, he put all of his strength forward to bring the child out, but after just a few seconds he was stopped again!

“Breathe for a moment, my dear.” The midwife told her patient, who’s eyes were now wide with a terrible burning agony that penetrated his lower half to the core. 

“Fuck! What is that!?” He cried.

“Oh it’s the baby’s head!” Narcissa squealed with glee. “Breathe gently now, my love. Let Madam Hobbes help him out.”

“Are you bloody mad!?” Lucius hissed at his wife as he fought his body’s urges to bear down. 

“Almost got it...there!” Madam Hobbes smiled once she managed to guide the tiny head out completely. “One more push now, dear.” She said then to Lucius, who was already hard at work, groaning and grunting in pain as he pushed.

“Here he is!” Narcissa practically screamed with excitement as Lucius gave a final push and shouted in pain, bringing their child out into the healer’s hands.

Snape even smiled genuinely as the baby boy began to cry. 

“You’ve done it.” He said to Lucius, bending to kiss his lover’s lips softly as Lucius lay, out of breath and out of energy, against his pillows.

“Oh my goodness...” Narcissa began to weep as she was handed her tiny son. “Lucius, he’s absolutely perfect...” She carefully cradled the bundle of blue blankets in her arms and kissed the infant’s soft little forehead before moving to show him to his father.

Lucius opened his eyes when he heard the baby’s cries so close to his ear and was almost immediately moved to tears as well at the sight of his son. 

“Hello, Draco.” He greeted the baby, who’s eyes were as blue as ice just like his own. “You certainly put me through the wringer on your way out, didn’t you?”

The baby fussed and squirmed in his mother’s arms and Lucius smiled. “He’s lovely.” He sighed tiredly, his eyes threatening to close as he turned them up to Snape. “You should hold him, Severus.” He told the child’s sire. “I know he might not look like your spawn but I assure you he is most definitely of your seed.” 

Severus managed a smile again and reached to take the baby from Narcissa. “You wanted him to have the golden white hair of the House of Malfoy.” He reminded Lucius. “I’m glad that he does. Surely Abraxas won’t find much to complain over when you return to the manor with a perfect heir.” 

“I hope that he won’t.” Lucius agreed, his eyes starting to slip closed. “Narcissa... He muttered as he was starting to drift off to a well deserved sleep. “Make sure Severus stays. I want to see him again when I wake...” 

“Of course, my love.” Narcissa agreed, smiling up to Snape then as she watched him hold her precious child. 

Lucius nodded off then, and Severus looked up from the baby to its mother. “Congratulations.” He told her. “I know how long you’ve wanted this.”

“No, darling, I’m afraid you don’t.” Narcissa admitted, wiping a tear from her eye. “But I thank you. Truly, I do. It was you who made this possible for us.”

“And I would do it over again if I had to.” Severus assured her, looking down again to his son. His son who would never know the truth. That Severus Snape, his Godfather on paper, was his sire in blood and flesh. 

A single dripped from Snape’s eye. 

It amazed even him, sometimes, what he was willing to take on, or in this case to let go of, for the sake of the people that he loved.


End file.
